callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dust to Dust
Dust to Dust is the last mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player starts out wearing a Juggernaut Suit, and takes the role of John Price, attempting to kill Makarov for vengeance. Characters *Price (playable) *Yuri *Nikolai *Makarov Walkthrough Price and Yuri, with support from Nikolai, move in to assassinate Makarov in a Dubai hotel. The mission begins with Price and Yuri wearing Juggernaut armor inside of a van while Nikolai taps into the security feed of the hotel. The player then proceeds up the road to the entrance of the hotel, walks up a flight of stairs, and enters an elevator. As the elevator rises, an enemy chopper fires on them and destroys their armor. The elevator then begins to fall and the player must then jump to another elevator shaft. Price and Yuri then ride the elevator up to the 27th floor. Nikolai then informs them to hurry to catch Makarov and a timer starts. During this time the player must fight their way around the triangular penthouse, into a dinner, past a small stage and into a hallway. The escape helicopter then appears and fires at Yuri and Price, partially collapsing the buildings top floor, the players gun falls off the edge, and Yuri is wounded; a piece of debris going through his abdomen, pinning him to the ground. Price then runs up the collapsed ceiling and across the helipad to Makarov's helicopter. Price then jumps onto the helicopter, grabs the pilot by the leg, and tosses him out of the helicopter. The copilot draws his USP.45 but Price hits the co-pilot's hand, inadvertently firing a shot into the controls, causing it to crash. Price awakes to find Makarov, wounded, climbing out of the helicopter, and the two begin a slow crawl for a dropped pistol. Makarov stomps on Price's hand, releasing his grip on the gun, and takes the gun, but before he can execute Price, Yuri arrives just in time and shoots him, wounding him further. However, Makarov kills Yuri in return, and Price quickly heaves himself off the ground and onto Makarov. After beating up Makarov in a quick-time event, Price wraps a steel cable around his neck, strangles him with it, and finally breaks the glass roof they are fighting on, causing both of them to fall. Makarov is hung and killed by the steel cable, while Price survives the fall. Price lights a cigar and watches Makarov's hanging corpse while police sirens are heard in the background. {C Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'This is the End' - Complete "Scorched Earth", "Down the Rabbit Hole", and "Dust to Dust" on Veteran difficulty. (25G/Silver) *'Who Dares Wins' - Complete the campaign on any difficulty. (40G/Silver) *'The Best of the Best' - Compleate the campaign on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. (100G/Gold) Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon pecheneg large.png|PKP Pecheneg w/ Red Dot Sight Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG Scope Found in level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. {C Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Weapon g18 large.png|G18 Weapon spas12 large.png|SPAS-12 Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Weapon usp 45.png|Used by Yuri to shoot Makarov near the end of the mission, and by the helicopter pilot attempting to kill Price. Intel thumb|300px|right 44. After going up the escalator, make a u-turn and look for a bar. The intel is on top of the bar. 45. You'll exit an elevator, and immediately hang a left and keep going until you find a room. Enter the room and find the intel waiting on a poker table. 46. Spot Makarov in the lobby area, but instead of pursuing, head to the right and hug the wall until you find a bar. The final piece of intel is on the bar's top. Trivia *If the player uses the movement keys/left analog stick while sitting in the falling helicopter, Price will move the cyclic stick. However, this has no effect on the helicopter's movement since it is going to crash. *Though Price is wearing a Juggernauts helmet before being attacked in the elavator he is wearing his trade mark boonie hat after the little bird crashes. *Price was originally silent in this mission, with Yuri speaking instead. This is proved by various sound files, with Yuri speaking similar lines that Price speaks in the final version. **In addition, some of Price's sound files have Yuri speaking instead. *This is the first and only campaign mission in the entire Call of Duty series where the player wears Juggernaut armor. *This is also the only ending in the Modern Warfare series where Soap doesn't kill the main antagonist and is not present. *This is one of only three times that Captain Price is playable in the Modern Warfare series, and the first that is not a flashback. *This is the first time in the Call of Duty series that the player's reflection can be seen. **Oddly, Price's reflection is actually loaded from a Bink Video file named "dubai_reflection.bik" *This is the third mission in Modern Warfare 3 where the playable character speaks during the mission, the first being Iron Lady in which the AC-130 Gunner speaks, and the second being Blood Brothers when Yuri explains to Price why Makarov knows him shortly after Soap's death. *This is the only mission where Yuri makes his personal appearance as an NPC in Modern Warfare 3. *This is the only mission where Price sees Makarov face to face. *This is the first and only time in the entire series where a playable character smokes. *The title is a reference to the quote "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust". *This is the only ending in the entire Modern Warfare series where the player isn't extracted by Russian Loyalists after killing the main antagonist. *It seems that Price is still wearing his boonie hat, even with the Juggernaut armor on. *This is the only mission set in the year 2017. *If the player is kicked out by the co-pilot and fall to their death, the message will show "Makarov got away" *When Yuri finishes removing Price's Juggernaut armor in the elevator, his MK46 has a Grip, Suppressor, and what appears to be a Hybrid Sight. However, during the Juggernaut sequence, Yuri's MK46 only appears to have a Grip attached. *Yuri's MK46 has a silencer that does not seem to work at all and he does not appear to hold the gun's grip. *When Price takes out his lighter, there is a Task Force 141 symbol on its side. *During the briefing scene, there is a picture of Kravchenko from Call of Duty: Black Ops on the upper left. *This is the only ending mission in the Modern Warfare series that does not have the word "game" in the title. *This is the only mission so far to feature white Little Birds, possibly to make them look like civilian aircraft modified by Makarov's men. *This mission only feature one objective to complete, unlike most missions, where you are given multiple tasks to be completed. *Although the player wears a Juggernaut suit, the player can still die from overcooking a grenade. *The Oasis Hotel resembles the real-life Burj Al Arab Hotel that is also located in UAE Dubai. *When Price looks at the reflection of himself in the glass, blood starts dripping from his face, but his face is clean without any blood stains on him, although it could be because he suffered a nosebleed from the fall. *If the player fails to jump on the lift, he will fall to the very bottom of the hotel instead of the screen turning black. References Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels